SnowDropp
Snowdropp Duncan RainBoow is the 14-year-old adoptive daughter of Katherine and Soren. Being an only daughter, SnowDropp usually talks alone with her toys and likes to talk with animals (she can't understand them, but she likes them), see flowers bloom and see the sunrise. SnowDropp is literally connected with the forest. SnowDropp can change her form with only one flower, Poisonous Libennius, or know in Club Penguin as Gracie Flower (Gracidea). Earlier Years SnowDropp was abandoned as an egg by her biological mother, who she believed that was drunk and threw her in the sea, even if is revealed that her mother actually didn't like her. SnowDropp was found by a scientist, called Herbert P. Bear (Yeah, it's Herbert) who used her to test his newest invention, able to give all the eggs powers. He was going to use it when SnowDropp moved and accidentaly hit a shell and a bottle with the name 'Forest Warrior' fall on her. Then, the egg rolled away and was found by Agent Katherine Duncan and Agent Soren RainBoow. They raised the egg as their own, since Katherine couldn't have sons or daughters. She was born with a disease called endometriosis, which prevent her from having kids. SnowDropp hatched as a normal baby, and she gave her first steps, accidentaly dropping a bucket of ice. Then her name was given: SnowDropp. What impressed the doctors was that SnowDropp was born with hair and two pink flowers (with two leaves) in each side of the head. And what impressed them more is that, when she is near a dead flower, the flower is revived. As a Teenager All the Club Penguin teenagers are rude, mean and usually never obey their parents, but SnowDropp isn't like that. She is sweet, caring and likes to help her parents. But what she doesn't know is that she is adopted (she dscover later). She still talks with the animals from the forest and likes to go to the forest to help and play with them. SnowDropp can be a teenager, but, like Rookie, she still acts like a little girl sometimes, but can be very mature when it is needed. She is very shy, and almost never talk to someone if he or she isn't her parents or the animals from the forest, but at the EPF she lost her timidity. When she is sad, the animals comfort her. SnowDropp discovered she was adopted when she entered on EPF, when Gary told her that her mother couldn't have eggs. She also discovered her biological mother was alive and was looking for her, but she didn't want her mother to find her. She also discovered she had powers, given by Herbert. What she doesn't know is that Herbert is planning to use these powers to control Club Penguin, and how they are dangerous. As an EPF Agent SnowDropp was very shy in front of the agents, except Rookie. Rookie is SnowDropp's best friend, the first one to talk with her. He helped her to discover her first power: absorption of smoke by the flowers of her head. After all, she lost her timidity bit by bit. She always helps Gary with his machines with her amazing building skills, likes to fly with JetPack Guy, helps PH with the puffles (they are very docile with her, even a wild one), Dot with her disguises, Rookie with his Pizza and all the other agents. She is very calm, and when The Director isn't here, she decide to take charge of the things. She is a great leader, and very good at making decisions. Her first mission was the Beta Mission, where she discovered her second new power, explosion (I'll show all the powers later), and she called some animals to help her too. After Gary discover her powers, he wanted to study her and try to use these powers to the EPF side. She is also very intelligent, saying words that not even Gary know. She usually works with Rookie. Appearence Common Form: '''SnowDropp have purple feathers (she was born with white ones but it changed to purple when she touched the floor), green eyes (sorry if I couldn't find one with green eyes) and a dog jacke d. She also have a necklace with her species' symbol, the Alpha&Omega. She is know in her birthplace, the Destiny Island (next to Club Penguin) by the Alpha Leader, because of her necklace. One time, Herbert tried to keep it, thinking it was the thing that gave her powers, not even knowing he was the one who gave her powers. He used it but the necklace gave him a shock. This appears most of the time in Code 806 '''Gracie Form: '''At the Gracie Form, SnowDropp is equal, but her feathers are white (the white she had when she was born), her feathers will shine like she was made of crystal, and her eyes will be blue instead of green. And she will have a big tiger tail, able to move it. She also wear a red scarf. This appears in Code 806 episode Wildlife. '''Party Form: '''As a party form, SnowDropp's hair turn suddenly into gold when she start to dance. And her eyes turn into black. This appears in some Code 806 episodes. Powers '''Absorption and Explosion: '''SnowDropp is able to absorb smoke when scared or not, all types of smoke, and then, when too scared or sick, she forces to expell this smoke, into a big explosion. When the smoke is in her flowers, the flower becomes black. After the explosion, a big rainbow appear. She calls that Flower Flare. '''Inverse World Portal: '''When Snowdropp do this explosion on the inverse world, a portal is open to the common world, and it is as big as a bus, being able to everyone to enter in it. '''Flower Power: When she is near a dead flower, she can move the flippers next to the flower and it will bloom again. If she moves it next to a Gracie Flower, she will change form. Forest Call: When she is in danger, she sings a very loud music that attract all the forest animals and attack the one who is attacking her. She usually use this call just in an emergency, and she's the only one who can make this call. Hearing and Digging Ability: '''SnowDropp is able to hear dialogues from too far, even if she is on the Japan. If she wants, she can hear, if she doesn't want, she don't hear. She just uses that ability in missions. She can also dig very fast, without a shovel, just her flippers, in a superspeed. She can cave until the core of the earth if she wants. '''Reviving: '''SnowDropp can give part of her energy to revive a penguin. She only have to lie or put a flipper on him, and then a green aura will surround them, making SnowDropp give part of her energy to the dead, making him revive. She calls it Aromatherapy. Unfortunately, after giving apart part of her powers, she will have asthma until be dead if not taken to the hospital in 10 minutes. It works like that: SnowDropp lands on the penguin and her body glows light green. Waves of light green energy then comes out of it and onto the penguin, healing it. '''Flowers on the Head: When SnowDropp fells comfy, protected or amused, three flowers grow up on her head, and when these feelings are interrupted (sometimes by fright) those flowers disappear. It isn't much like a 'power', but an 'ability'. Aura Telekinesis: '''She can levitate things with the mind, but they're covered by a yellow aura. '''Snow Blast: Her first power in Code 806. She can throw that snow blast from her flippers, but usually it explode from her flowers on the head. Snow Spikes: Her second power in Code 806. First used in "Darkness in the Snow". This attack is really dangerous, and you're in serious trouble if you're the target. Where she got that spikes is unknown. Snow Force: Her Third and Final power in Code 806. First used in "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do More". She uses the snow as a forcefield and usually that causes a real trouble to anyone who is outside it. Ilusion Ability: 'SnowDropp can do ilusions, and some of them usually are about animals. When she makes an ilusion, her flippers tremble. Sensei is the chosen penguin to train her until she is ready to use them alone. She usually trains with him after school when there aren't any EPF missions. In Code 806. She uses it on episode Power and Presiccion. Trivia *Her singing is able to calm down the most furious animal ever. *Her Portal-Opening power was discovered when she entered along with the EPF agents in the another dimension and chased by Jasperine in her 'magic bus of evil'. *When she is near Rookie she blushes. *Her super-heading-and-digging ability usually causes much trouble for her, specially if she hears something she doesn't want. *She have the Down Syndrome, saying she have some 'learning disabilities', but she can learn like a normal student, even having some difficults on some subjects. *She discovered her mother started drinking because she lost her first son (named Phillian, she can see him in her dreams and she usually talks with him), the second survived (his name is Soarin), but he disappeared. She was the third. *She finds Soarin when he enters to the EPF team. *She walks with a Rockhopper Plush Toy, but Herbert cut it, which made SnowDropp really angry. *She had a cousin named Kovu that she met when she was 7-years-old, but he disappeared all of sudden, and then he joined EPF too. What she doesn't know is that he works for Herbert. *She was rejected first by EPF because of her Down Syndrome until she proved she could be an excelent student. *At the first time she was shy, but mission by mission she lost the timidity. *Soren dropped her when she was an egg, but she didn't act strange. *She has a rabbit plush toy called Mimzy. *Her shy voice looks like Fluttershy's from My Little Pony. *SnowDropp can talk Spanish. This means that she can communicate with Mex and have secret chats with Mr Cow2. *She have coulrophobia (phobia of clowns). *She have asthma. But it only and always appear after the reviving session, and if she isn't taken to the hospital she can die. It can be know as asthma because she isn't going to breathe well, she will squeak loud enough to everyone hear, her eyes will become grey instead of green and her face will be as red as blood. *She always walk with a butter-sock with her. She usually hits accidentaly someone with it. *SnowDropp is a troublemaker. *She once discovered two of the 6 pieces of resistance, that holds one of Mcdonalds City's more knowledgable secrets. She gave the first one to Mr Cow2 and ran off with the second to tell the puffles about it at Puffle Jungle. *Because of her Down Syndrome and her kidnapped parents, she attempted suicide in front of all the EPF agents and the Director, but Rookie saw it and used his propeller hat to prevent it. *She is vegetarian, but sometimes she don't know what things are made of flesh. One day she was eating hamburguer with the EPF agents when she saw on the TV some penguins killing a shrimp. She asked why people kill animals and she doesn't like that. Then Rookie says 'what about the sliced cow you're eating' and she asked 'sliced cow??' and spilled her stomach contents. *In Code 806, she is called "Snow" because snow is in her name. *She usually likes to hit hollow trunks with her feet, exactly like Thumper, specially when she wants to call her animal friends, but sometimes she does that to make music. Strangely, her hits are faster than Thumper ones. *SnowDropp have a british accent. *It's revealed in Code 806 that '''her real name is Corliss Renesmee '(pretty weird name, but she accepted it). Because of her name, she is usually called by Mr Cow2: Corlissa, Reneé, Nessie, Lissie, Liss, Corlissy and Meely. *SnowDropp have a twin adopted sister (by Jessie, but this one is 3 seconds older) named Yeardley, and no matter how much Jessie wanted Yeardley to kill SnowDropp, she didn't do it. She really likes her sister. Quotes "She's saying they should break up and that he should... wait, do penguins eat grass?" "That explosion was involuntary... *explodes again* that one was not! Keep that in mind!" "Peek-a-boo!" "S-so... I-I'm adopted? I-it can't be... it can't!" "I won't come back with you, whoever you are! I don't know if you're my mom or not, but you threw me in the sea and I won't allow you to take me and hit me more than I deserve!" This quote is in Code 806's episode: Dark Encounter, "I am sorry, I have to go. I just can't take the power. I want to stay with you, Fire. But I have to dissappear with the bats. I hope we can meet again. Goodbye, Fire." "I have a scootah! I usually walk with it when I'm bored!" "Mcdonalds, má labhraíonn tú Gaeilge, is féidir liom labhairt go maith! I ndáiríre, ní chomh maith le Spáinnis." Alpha or Omega? Her necklace, the one she have, have the ability to transform things into christmas things (since she's a Snow Protector and when you think in Christmas you think in snow) and her necklace can realize wishes. In the 4th Seaon of the Code 806 series, It is used for transformation as the Super Snow Queen. Family '''Rookie: '''Rookie is her boyfriend and in the future, her husband. They really like each other and sometimes go together on EPF missions being a pair. They both are the main leaders of the Junior Squad. '''Cadenza: Mi Amore Cadenza (SnowDropp really loves MLP) is SnowDropp's first daughter and the egg which was kidnapped by Herbert. She has learned only one ability: levitate things with the mind. She had blonde curly hair (like her mom), is indigo blue and have a cute british accent. She just talk in spanish. She has a green eye and a black eye. She has a plush toy called Mimzy that gives her powers. Jessie: Jessica Renesmeé is Snowdropp's mother, and her worst enemy. She joined Herbert and kidnapped her and the other penguins. Is revealed that her father is Gary.